Lives Reversed
by MisSOS
Summary: AU. A reincarnated priest, a half-demon unsealed, a cursed female monk, and an tragic male slayer. Their lives are intertwined because of a Sacred Jewel. Traveling all over Feudal Japan to recollect the Shards of the Jewel, the group will face obstacles that test their strength. Especially since an evil shadow is after the Jewel Shards as well...


**I just wanted to say one thing...**

 **REJOICE! FOR I AM STILL ALIVE!**

 **(OK, that is more than one thing...)**

 **[Sees _"A Demon's Lost Life"_ reviwers glares] I SWEAR I'LL UPDATE VERY SOON!**

* * *

 _Dear Lady Megami Takatsu (Student Body/Council President);_

 _If there is one thing strange about Yasha Takahashi, it would be his appearance._

 _His hair (unlike most Japanese school boys, whose hair is black or brown) is silvery white, and his eyes are a pure amber color. He has the normal body structure of a male teenager, but his hair and eyes are what stick out like a sore thumb._

 _Yasha is a good student, he gets good grades, is liked by everybody, and is also good at sports. Nothing bad happened in his life, except for his father's death when he was a little kid, but you can get past that._

 _To say that he is liked by everybody would be a truth. Though the girls in his class take the word 'stalking' to a whole different level. During lunch, Yasha would get followed by two or three girls. Four is the maximum. Or when he had to had to change his shoes at the end of school, he would always find at least two or three notes to meet the writer at the rooftop-_

* * *

"What are you writing?"

Eiji froze as a familiar make voice spoke from behind him. Turning around slowly, Eiji made eye contact with his good friend Yasha Takahashi, the one he was writing about.

"Oh.. hi, Yash. I was.. um.. I was writing.." Eiji didn't have a chance to finish as Yasha snatched the paper away from his hands. " _If there is one thing strange about Yasha Higurashi_ -" Yasha muttered before his unnaturaly golden eyes widened. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING ABOUT ME?!" He shouted as he turned to his best friend.

Eiji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well... you know that Megami chick? The Student Body/Council President?"

Yasha rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Eiji..." He could not believe his friend was sending information about him behind his back to some Council chick.

"Hey! She was offering to convince everyone of my teachers to put in a good word for me... and my report card." Eiji defended. Crossing his arms, Yasha glared at him. Eiji gave off an involuntary shudder. Now he had another thing to write to his information letter. Yasha was _terrifying_ when he was angry, or when he was glaring at someone.

"And what was the fee?" Yasha asked. He already knew the answer, he was holding it in his hand, but he still wanted to know.

"Information about Yasha Higurashi." Eiji stated with no hesitation. He froze as he realized what he said. "W-well... you see... Megami has had a crush on you since first year... and you do know she's the hottest girl in school...?"

Yasha was about to punch his friend in the arm when the teacher arrived.

"Alright class, settle down. Class has started. Please go to your seats."

Leaning down, Yasha whispered in Eiji's ear. "Later," and went back to his seat.

"Today, we will be reviewing the Feudal Era of Japan; which was set in the early 1500's. This era is the home to some very well-known legends, such as the legend of the demon and the priest. This legend started when the priest trusted a demon, which turned out to be the choice that led to his death-"

* * *

"RUN! IT'S KAGOME!"

A figure covered in green cloth jumped from rooftop to rooftop dodging arrows, spears, and the occasional rocks.

Laughing, she held up a small circular jewel with her hand, running it around her fingers.

"Looks like I'll be keeping the jewel, bastards! Too fucking bad!" she shouted over the yells of the villagers. Kagome, as the girl was called, twitched her black cat ears, making sure that none of the men of the village followed her, espcially _him_.

Kagome growled.

 _He_ was the reason she was doing this. _He_ was the reason Kagome was attacking the only village that didn't shun her. _He_ was the reason her heart was full of betrayal.

Making her way over to the village border, Kagome smiled in triumph. Once she reache the forest, no one would be able to follow her. Her green kimono allowed for Kagome to blend in with the trees, a useful ability whenever she needed to hide.

She bearly made it to the border before something struck her in the chest, pinning her to the huge tree which Kagome remembered was the God Tree.

Looking down to see what struck her, Kagome's eyes widened when she noticed it was an arrow; an arrow fused with spiritual power.

Kagome looked, noticing for the first time who shot the arrow at her.

"S... Sesshomarou... How could... I though..." Kagome lifted her hand, thinking she could touch him despite him being so far away. But it was in vain. Her hand collasped, and her eyes closed, forever.

The man, Sesshomarou, used his bow to walk closer to where Kagome was pinned for eternity. It was difficult, since he had a life-threatening wound going from his shoulder to his side.

His breathing was labored, and his vision was getting blurry. Sesshomarou knew he didn't have a lot of time, and he was planning not to waste it. Bending down, he picked up the Jewel that Kagome dropped when he struck her with his arrow.

"The _Shikon no Tama_... All because of this..." he muttered to himself. Suddenly, Sesshomarou winced as pain slashed his way through his wound. He should stop stalling, time was of the essence.

"Big brother!" a little girl's voice shouted. A little girl of 8-years-old with a bandage covering her right eye ran up to a bleeding Sesshomarou. Kneeling at his side, the little girl took his arm with both of her hands. She gasped as she noticed the still bleeding wound.

"Big brother... you're hurt! We should get you to the village healer!" the little girl suggested.

Sesshomarou shook his head. "No... Kaede... listen to me... I don't have much time left. Here," Sesshomarou handed the Jewel to Kaede as he spoke. "Take the Jewel... and burn it with my body... it... it must never fall into the hands of evil... ever... ever... again..." Sesshomarou wicnced for one final time before he closed his eyes and collapsed. Kaede screamed.

" ** _BIG BROTHER_**!"

* * *

 **And so begins a new story! I've always wanted to write my own Role Reversal AU, maily because the ones that I find interesting and exciting aren't finished (** _Mukashi Mukashi_ **), and some of them are just plain bad. I won't say the title for two reasons.**

 **#1: I don't want to become a critic. They are not very nice people.**

 **#2:... I forgot the title...**

 _ **Chapter 2: Falling Down the Well**_


End file.
